I Lay My Love On You
by Dark 47
Summary: akhirnyaa... last chap update! /"Tapi.. kau… tidak tidak. Kau bercanda!"/"Aku serius, Kankurou!"/ Ada apa, tuh? Penasaran? Udaah... baca aja!
1. Pertemuan di Bakery Ino

I Lay My Love On You

Ia asyik mendengarkan lagu Westlife dari walkmannya di tengah kegelapan malam (ceritanya Konoha udah agak modern). Langkahnya tertuju pasti, sebuah bakery milik sahabat kecilnya. Kedua tangannya masuk di saku jeans belel, dipadu kemeja merah kotak-kotak tak terkancing dengan kaos hitam.

Tleng kleneng kleneng. Sebuah lonceng kecil berbunyi karena terdorong oleh pintu yang dibuka oleh sang pemuda. Ia menghampiri kasir yang mengucapkan selamat dating dan tanpa basa-basi ia berkata, "Aku pesan tiga buah seperti biasa." Matanya mengelilingi bakery tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada orang di belakang kasir.

"Nani? Maaf, apa?"

Lelaki itu menoleh. Suara yang menanyainya tadi sama sekali bukan suara sahabatnya. Suara sahabatnya itu selalu riang ketika menyambutnya. Dan lagi ia sama sekali tidak menyadari suara yang menyambutnya. Dasar tidak peka!

"Hei! Akhirnya kau datang! Aku sudah menunggumu, Shika!" seseorang keluar dari ruang di pojokan dekat rak roti.

"Oh, Ino. Siapa perempuan itu? Pegawai barumu?" Shikamaru mematikan walkman.

"Ya. Bagaimana, manis bukan? Oh ya, pesananmu seperti biasa, kan? Tiga buah chocolate cheese bread?" (sejak kapan Ino buika bakery? Yahh… di pikiranku sih, Ino dah bosen ma toko bunga, jadi buka bakery deh…)

"Ya." Shikamaru duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Namanya Temari." Ino masih sibuk mengambil roti yang tadi disebutya dari rak atas. "Sapa saja."

Shikamaru bangkit, mengikuti saran Ino. "Nara Shikamaru."

"Eh… Temari Sabaku." perempuan yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari Shikamaru itu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Eh… maaf, aku kurang suka berjabat tangan." tolak Shika sopan seraya menggaruk leher.

"Oh." Temari menarik tangannya cepat. "Maaf."

"Tak apa." Shikmaru meletakkan koin seharga 390 ryo utuk pembayaran rotinya. Ia sudah hapal karena nyaris setiap hari ia beli.

"Nih, Shik!" Ino melemparkan bungkusan roti kepada Shikamaru yang sudah berada di dekat pintu bakery.

"Oh, thanks. Masih hangat, kan?" Shikamaru mengintip ke dalam bungkusan.

"Tidak terlalu. Tapi lumayan hangat untuk orang yang terbiasa dingin."

"Baguslah." Kleneng kleneng.

"Oh, selamat datang, ng… Shikamaru-senpai?"

"Panggil saja aku Shika-kun atau Shikamaru." kata Shikamaru menuju kursi. Meletakkan setumpuk kertas dan menyalakan laptop di atas meja. "Merepotkan." gumamnya mulai mengetik, dan menggaruk kepalanya. Tak lupa menguap.

"Oh, Shikamaru! Tugas kuliah?" sambut Ino yang baru saja masuk ke bakery. Ia dari toilet yang terletak di samping toko. Sebab, kalau diletakkan di dalam, bisa-bisa bau roti bercampur dengan air buangan. Menjijikkan!

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sambil terus mengetik, membiarkan Ino mengambil kursi lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Hufft… bolehkah aku meminta secangkir moccacino panas dengan sebuah almond croissant? Aku benar-benar lapar." pinta Shikamaru bersandar. Menguap lagi.

"Temari, bisa kau ambilkan?" Ino menoleh pada Temari yang hanya berdiam diri, kembali menatap Shikamaru. "Dan jangan lupa bayar." katanya yang segera dibalas, "Tentu saja."

"Ba, baik." Temari bergegas mengambil sebuah almond croissant.

"Sampai jam berapa kau akan di sini? Sebentar lagi bakery akan tutup." Ino mengambil kursi, duduk si samping Shikamaru.

"Entahlah. Mungkin sampai tutup?"

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo bersenang-senang. Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol lama."

"Gomen, permisi. Ini mocca dan almond croissantnya." Temari datang dengan nampan berisi pesanan Shikamaru lalu meletakkannya di meja yang berada di hadapan Shikamaru, persis di samping laptop.

"Oh, terima kasih." Shikamaru tersenyum, lalu minum seteguk.

"Ikutlah, Temari-chan." ajak Ino menyodorkan sebuah bangku. "Hinagashi, Komaru, tolong gantikan aku dan Temari bertugas!" seru Ino, membuat dua orang keluar dari dapur.

"Tunggu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" protes salah seorang. Ino hanya memberikan _deathsmile_nya. "Sudahlah, tak apa! Sebentar lagi juga tutup."

"Terima kasih, Ino-san." Temari duduk di bangku yang disodorkan Ino.

Ketika Temari baru saja duduk, Shikamaru menatapnya. Lama. Temari yang sadar kalau dirinya diperhatikan cukup lama, merona. Baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang berani menatapnya lama. Ino tersenyum—menyeringai, tepatnya.

Shikamaru menguap. Kembali mengetik. Melupakan Temari yang baru sedetik lalu ia tatap.

Temari _speechless_. _Hanya begitu? Berani-beraninya ia membuatku tersipu!_ Batin Temari merasa dipermalukan. Oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya, pula!

Shikamaru kembali meminum moccanya. "Jadi, bagaimana kami harus memanggilmu?"

"Terserah kalian saja." Temari tersenyum kikuk. Belum pernah ia dekat dengan seorang laki-laki kecuali kedua adiknya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu panggilan dari lelaki untuknya.

"Hmm.. Sabaku-kun? Atau Temari-kun?" usul Shikamaru. Ino langsung protes, "Tunggu, dia kan cewek!"

"Bagaimana kalau Sabaku-chan? Atau Temari-chan? Atau Tema-chan?" Ino sibuk berpikir.

"Tema-chan saja." kata Temari angkat bicara.

"Hmm… aku lebih suka memanggilmu Temari tanpa embel-embel -chan. Tak apa, kan?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas kuliahmu, Shik?"

"Ah, ya.. tinggal sedikit lagi. Dan hanya dirapikan sedikit, mungkin. Nanti sajalah."

"Memangnya Shika-kun di jurusan apa?"

"Sastra." sela Ino terkekeh.

Shikamaru menoleh pada Ino dengan _deathglare_nya. "Kau benar-benar ingin kukagemane." Ino hanya nyengir.

"Lalu?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Farmasi. Semacam itulah."

"Wow. Kupikir soal-soalnya begitu sulit. Yaah… aku memang buta hal-hal seperti itu." komentar Temari.

"Bagi Shikamaru, semua hal itu sepele dan merepotkan." Ino mengacak rambut Shikamaru. "Kecuali soal cinta. Itu sama sekali tidak sepele, tapi merepotkan." tambah Ino menyindir. Shikamaru meringis. "Walau otaknya sih, ber-IQ di atas 200. Ya kan, Shik?"

"Apa? 200? Wow." Ucap Temari ber-wow ria. Kagum. "Luar biasa!"

"Ah, tidak." kilah Shikmaru merendah. "Hm.. ngomong-ngomong, berapa umurmu?"

"Eh, ng… Sembilan belas tahun."

"Jadi kau ternyata lebih tua dari kami?" Ino agak terkejut.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Temari-san saja."

"Eh.. rasanya itu terlalu formal.."

"Ya, dia benar Shikamaru." Ino menoleh pada Temari. "Tak apa kan, aku memanggilmu Temari-chan?" Temari hanya mengangguk.

"Oh iya. Tadi aku mendapatkan dua buah gantungan kunci hewan dari seorang temanku." Shikmaru merogoh sakunya. "Kalian mau?" tawarnya pada kedua gadis di hadapannya.

"Wow, kucing! Tentu saja aku mau!" jerit Ino langsung mengambil sebuah gantungan kunci dari tangan Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Temari-san?"

Temari malu sendiri dipanggil 'Temari-san' oleh Shikamaru. "Baiklah. _Arigatou._" Shikamaru tersenyum. Mereka kembali mengobrol.

"Ino-san, sudah jam setengah sembilan. Sudah waktunya tutup." tegur Hinagashi, menghentikan pembicaraan Ino-Temari-Shikamaru sejenak.

"Oh, sudah jam segini? Cepat sekali. Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang. Sisanya aku dan Temari yang akan mengurusnya." kata Ino yang hanya dibalas, "Baik, permisi," dan kepergian dua pegawainya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan pulang." Shikamaru bangkit. Menguap lalu menggerakkan leher.

"Ayo, Tema-chan." Ino ikut bangkit. Diam-diam rasa kecewa menyelinap di hati Temari ketika sepasang sahabat itu bangkit dari kursi. Rasanya baru lima menit waktu yang mereka habiskan. "Baik."

Dua bulan kemudian…

"Besok kita libur." kata Ino mengumumkan, nyaris tanpa senyum.

Temari, yang sedang mengelap meja kasir menoleh. "Ada apa, Ino-chan?" _Rasanya besok bukan tanggal merah._

"JKematian Asuma-sensei. Besok hari pemakamannya."

Temari terperangah. _Itukah penyebab Shika-kun tidak datang sejak kemarin?_

Ya ampuun… udah 2 minggu lebih kali ya, ni cerita ngendep di otak dan buku? Ckck.. yaah, seenggaknya bisa juga bikin satu chapter. Maklum dah, habis UAS (sok bet rajin padahal di rumah maen mulu, ckck..).

Maaf yaa…. Kalo jelekk! Atau kependekan? Aku masih pemula soalnya :D. Bingung mau nulis apa lagi… It's my first fanfict. RnR, please!


	2. Kematian Mereka

Masashi Kishimoto laah.. yang punya

Saya cuman numpang nulis fanfictnya aja!

Enjoy reading. Don't like, just leave this story.

I Lay My Love On You

Bumi seakan mangerti perasaan Shikamaru dan Kurenai, istri Asuma. Ia turut berduka hingga air matanya basahi seluruh Konoha. Seluruh pelayat yang dibungkus pakaian hitam menunduk. Tak tampak sedikit pun lengkungan senyum. Semua berduka. Bersedih.

Terutama Shikamaru.

Ia sama sekali tidak percaya akan kematian gurunya yang sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

Ia menyangka berita kematian yang diucapkan Kakashi kemarin hanya omong kosong belaka.

Bahkan ia sempat menertawakan 'lelucon' yang disampaikan Kakashi.

Namun, Kakashi-lah yang benar. Dan ia salah.

Asuma memang mati.

Dan tak 'kan kembali.

"Shikamaru…"

"Kami ikut berduka.." Kiba menepuk bahu Shikamaru, pelan.

"Tegarlah."

"Semua belum berakhir, kan?"

"Kami masih ada di sini untukmu, kok."

Beragam kalimat motivasi diucapkan demi menenangkan Shikamaru. Namun ia tak peduli. Walau beribu kalimat motivasi diberikan, Asuma tak 'kan kembali. Akan tetap mati.

"Shika-kun…" Temari. "Aku turut berduka..."

Shikamaru tetap diam.

"Dan.." Temari menghela napas, "..aku.. tahu, eh.. perasaanmu…" katanya bingung.

_Omong kosong… kau sama sekali tidak tahu perasaanku!_

"Karena itu, menangislah… Menangislah jika itu dapat membuatmu lega.."

Shikamaru menoleh, mendapati Temari yang sedang tersenyum.

"Ia tidak sepenuhnya mati, kok. Ia akan terus hidup di hatimu." Temari meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada Shikamaru. "Tersenyumlah."

Shikamaru terdiam. Lalu maju dan berbisik di telinga Temari yang memerah malu, "Terima kasih."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Kematian Asuma sudah berlangsung tiga bulan yang lalu. Namun Shikamaru belum dapat benar-benar melupakan Asuma. Tiada hari tanpa mengingat kenangan tentang Asuma.

"Hei, Shika-kun! Mau dengar berita bagus?" goda Temari.

"Apa?"

"Aku punya julukan untukmu. Julukan yang bagus. " Temari nyengir, membuat Shikamaru asyik berkernyit ria.

"R-a-m-b-u-t-i-j-u-k!" seru Temari keras-keras. Nyaris saja semua orang di bakery melihatnya. Tapi Temari tidak peduli, ia masih saja tersenyum geli.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru hampir menggebrak meja. Urat nadinya menonjol. Tak terima. "Kubunuh kau!"

"He, hei… tenanglah. Aku hanya bercanda, kok!" Temari panik. Mundur sambil mencoba menyejajari langkah Shikamaru yang semakin dekat. Mukanya sudah cukup merah.

Shikamaru berhenti. Beberapa detik, memperhatikan muka Temari. Dan seketika meledaklah tawanya. "Hahahaha…. Kau cepat sekali panik!" ujarnya tak berhenti tertawa.

Kali ini giliran Temari yang naik darah. Matanya melotot tanda tak terima. Ia menyeret Shikamaru keluar bakery, lalu menerbangkannya dengan kipas hingga hilang dari pandangan. Dan Temari berharap Shikamaru jatuh di Segitiga Bermuda.

"Tunggu Temari-chan! Dia belum bayar chocolate cheese breadnya!"

Ups.

Temari justru menyelamatkannya dari membayar chocolate cheese bread.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Kini Temari dan Shikamaru sudah akrab. Berterimakasihlah pada Ino. Mereka bahkan sudah seperti sahabat. Namun tetap saja mereka tidak melupakan Ino. Mereka terus bercanda-canda seperti ini. (readers: nggak pentiiiiiiiiiinnnngggggg! Cepetaaaannnn!)

"Eh, apa telepon bakery bunyi?"

"Oh, iya. Sebentar." Ino menghampiri sang telepon yang sedang menjerit-jerit minta diangkat.

"Halo?" Ino diam sebentar.

"Tema-chan, ini ada telepon untukmu." katanya, menyerahkan gagang telepon.

"Eh? Siapa? Gaara ya?" Temari berjalan menghampiri Ino, meraih gagang telepon.

"Halo? Gaara?"

"_Temari-neechan.."_

"Kenapa? Aku sudah kirim uangnya, kan? Apa belum sampai?"

"_Bukan itu, nee-chan.." _di sana, Gaara memeluk erat teddy bear kesayangannya. (Gaara: ngapain buka aib gue? Rahasia itu! Yang tau cuman penghuni rumah gue! Author: ya iya dah, maap. Udah terlanjur, mau digimanain lagi?)

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Temari lagi, penasaran.

"_Ka, Kankurou-neesan.."_

"Kankurou kenapa?" Temari agak khawatir juga dengar nada sedih di kalimat Gaara.

"_Ka, Kankurou-neesan! Kankurou-neesan!"_ di seberang Gaara meraung. Temari sukses makin panik.

"Kankurou kenapa?"

"_Kankurou-neesan…. mau bicara."_

Temari sweatdropped. _Kayaknya nggak usah meraung, deh…_

"_Halo, neechan?"_

"Iya, Kankurou? Kenapa?"

Kankurou sempat diam, membuat kakak satu-satunya itu semakin penasaran. "Kankurou?"

"_Ngg… Chi, Chiyo-baasan.."_ suara Kankurou terdengar tidak kalah sedih dengan suara Gaara sebelumnya.

"Ada apa? Ada apa dengan Chiyo-baasan?" Temari kembali agak panik, walau tidak sepanik sebelumnya. _Moga aja nggak ngerjain lagi. Bener-bener tuh Gaara, berani bener bikin kakaknya panik._

"_Chiyo-baasan…" _sempat jeda beberapa detik. Kankurou menarik napas panjang dan berat, _"Chiyo-baasan.. meninggal."_

Temari diam. Mencerna kalimat adiknya yang senang memakai coretan di mukanya. (Kankurou: itu bukan coretan, tau! Itu seni! Deidara *darimana ni orang, muncul seenak jidat aje: bukan! Seni itu LEDAKAN! Sai *lah, ini lagi: bukan, seni itu gambar! Dei: ledakan! Sai: gambar! Dei: ledakan! Sai: gambar! Temari: woi! Berenti! Bagian gue nih, sekarang! Lagi sedih-sedihnya juga!)

_Chiyo-baasan… meninggal?_ batinnya dalam hati tak percaya.

Oh Tuhan, sungguh, ini berita terakhir yang ingin ia dengar.

"Temari? Kenapa berdiam di situ? Ada kabar apa?" Ino yang tadi sudah kembali mengobrol dengan Shikamaru, menoleh. Heran dengan reaksi Temari.

Rasanya jarum detik berhenti berdetak. Rasanya bumi berputar, siap menangkap Temari yang kini mulai jatuh. Pingsan.

"Temari!" seru Ino panik.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Gelap.

Temari membuka mata, menyingkirkan gelap yang tadi menyerbu matanya.

"Tema-chan!"

Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah Ino. Lalu Shikamaru. Wajah mereka kontras. Ino terlihat sangat khawatir, sementara Shikamaru cukup tenang.

"Nggh… di mana aku?" tanyanya. Langit-langitnya putih, berarti ini bukan bakery Ino.

"Di klinik ayahku." sahut Shikamaru tenang.

"Kau tidak apa, kan?" tanya Ino.

"Ngg.. ya, mungkin.." Temari mencoba duduk. Tangan kanan sebagai tumpuan sementara tangan kirinya memegang kepala. Pusing.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kembali dulu ke bakery." Ino tersenyum, beralih ke Shikamaru. "Jaga dia, oke? Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika terjadi apa-apa padanya."

"Tenang saja. Merepotkan," desahnya. Ino langsung keluar ruangan.

"A, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau pingsan." Shikamaru, Temari tahu. Kau tak perlu menjawabnya dengan itu, karena bukan itu maksud Temari.

"Maksudku, kenapa aku.. pingsan?"

Shikamaru kembali mendesah. Menarik napas panjang, lalu berkata dengan pelan, "Kau harus kembali ke Suna. Kedua adikmu menunggumu, bukan?"

Sontak Temari ingat pada perkataan Kankurou di telepon dengan nada sedih.

Chiyo-baasan meninggal.

Ya, Chiyo-baasan. Neneknya. Satu-satunya tumpuan Temari yang tersisa setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal.

Cairan bening mulai mengalir pelan di pipi Temari. Cairan yang telah belasan tahun tidak mengalir dari matanya. Cairan yang ia keluarkan terakhir kali ia keluarkan saat ayahnya meninggal, menyusul sang ibu.

Temari pribadi yang kuat. Sebesar apa pun masalahnya, ia tak akan menangis. Tidak sampai orang yang dikasihinya meninggal. Karena itu lain. Sekuat-kuatnya Temari, ia masih punya perasaan. Masih seorang perempuan. Perempuan mana yang tidak menangis karena orang yang disayangi meninggal? Tak terkecuali Temari.

Tiba-tiba Temari memeluk Shikamaru yang duduk di kursi di samping kasur. Melimpahkan air matanya di dada Shikamaru.

Jelas saja Shikamaru kaget. Namun ia cukup cepat untuk menguasai diri. Dibiarkannya Temari menangis. Dan tanpa basa-basi, ia balas merangkul Temari.

Temari memeluk Shikamaru lebih erat. Isakannya semakin keras.

"Menangislah." ujar Shikamaru mencoba lembut. Untuk sementara isakan Temari mereda, menunggu barisan kalimat Shikamaru selanjutnya. "Menangislah jika kau akan lega karenanya. Nenekmu itu tidak benar-benar meninggal. Bukankah kau pernah berkata orang yang meninggal tidak benar-benar meninggal, tapi hidup di hati orang yang menyayanginya? Ya kan?"

Isakan Temari semakin mereda. Namun tetap saja ia masih memeluk Shikamaru.

"Lupakanlah jika hanya dapat membuatmu bersedih. Tapi jangan pernah berhenti menyayanginya. Ia berarti benar-benar meninggal di dunia ini." bisik Shikamaru.

Temari tersenyum tipis. Lelah sehabis menangis. Ia pun tertidur di pelukan Shikamaru.

Hangat.

Dengan sangat pelan, sebelum tertidur, Temari berbisik, "Aishiteru, Shikamaru."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Huwaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga, hahaha… Itu juga gara-gara **Sarah Ayanami** yang udah ngingetin. Thanks ya! Gara-gara inbox itu, jadi langsung inget terus ngebet pengen lanjutin padahal udah jam 1. Hehe… sebenernya udah biasa, sih.. *dasar anak smp nocturnal! (nocturnal=makhluk malam, lho! Readers: iya, udah taauuuuuu!)

Reviewnya bener-bener ditunggu. Flame? Silakan, cukup dianjurkan malah. Saya juga masih butuh kritik, kok, untuk mencoba menyempurnakan fict saya.


	3. Di Rumah Sabaku bag 1

Masashi Kishimoto laah.. yang punya

Saya cuman numpang nulis fanfictnya aja!

Enjoy reading. Don't like, just leave this story.

I Lay My Love On You

.

Temari kembali ke Suna ditemanai Ino dan Shikamaru. Kenapa? Mereka berdua masih khawatir karena kondisi jiwa Temari masih agak labil akibat kematian neneknya itu. Padahal Temari sudah meyakinkan mereka bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, tapi tetap saja kedua orang itu ngotot kalau mereka harus ikut.

Setibanya di gerbang Suna, mereka langsung disambut dua orang laki-laki berawajah agak murung. Seorang yang memakai riasan aneh dan seorang lagi dengan boneka teddy bear di pelukannya. Andaikan boneka itu hidup, Ino yakin sudah tewas sedari tadi akibat mati tercekik.

"Siapa itu neechan?" tanya Kankurou dengan nada dan ekspresi curiga. Telunjuknya mengacung pada kedua sosok di samping kakaknya.

Di belakangnya, pasir di sekitar Gaara mulai beterbangan. Tampaknya ingin mencengkeram dua orang yang ditunjuk Kankurou andaikan mereka bergerak sedikit saja. Sedang Gaara sendiri berwajah semakin murung dan mengancam.

"Mereka temanku—bukan, mereka sahabatku selama di Konoha. Tenang saja, mereka tak akan macam-macam, kok." ujar Temari, sadar kelakuan kedua adiknya itu.

"Jadi dia yang kemarin sempat berbicara di telepon dan menutup teleponnya?"

"Eh?" Temari menoleh pada Shikamaru.

"Iya, aku. Ada masalah?" Shikamaru tersenyum—paksa. Setelah menguap, pastinya.

Pasir di sekitar Gaara kembali tenang.

"Kau tidak macam-macam, kan?" tanya Kankurou lagi, menyelidik.

"Ya ampuun… tentu saja tidak!" kali ini Temari yang menyahut, sedikit terkejut pada pertanyaan sang adik. "Apa sih, yang kau pikirkan, adikku sayang? Lagipula kalau lelaki nanas ini bermacam-macam padaku, ia akan segera babak belur karena Ino-chan!" tuturnya menunjuk Ino. Serempak Ino dan Shikamaru meringis mendengar penuturan Temari.

"Huh, ya sudah. Ayo pulang dan bersiap. Pemakaman Chiyo-baasan tak lama lagi." Gaara angkat bicara. Ia sudah berbalik badan, berjalan pulang.

Di belakangnya, empat manusia mengikuti.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ino dan Shikamaru tidak ikut ke pemakaman Chiyo, tentu saja. Ada hubungan apa mereka hingga harus ikut ke pemakaman nenek tiga bersaudara itu? Karena itulah, mereka di sini, di rumah Temari, menghabiskan waktu.

Yaahh… sebenarnya juga mereka ingin langsung pulang, tapi Temari justru memaksa mereka menginap. Demi menghormati tawarannya, mereka menurut saja setelah debat.

Ino dan Shikamaru asyik melihat-lihat ruang tamu dan ruang duduk. Kin, sang pembantu—yang akrab dipanggil Kinna-san oleh keluarga Sabaku—hanya tersenyum saja sambil merapikan ruang duduk yang sedikit berantakan.

"Apa Ino-sama ingin minum?" tawarnya usai merapikan ruang duduk.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Ino tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru-sama?" tawar Kinna-san lagi.

Shikamaru diam sejenak. "Tidak, terima kasih. Tapi sebagai gantinya, tolong kau jawab pertanyaanku."

"Dengan senang hati."

"Di mana orang tua Temari?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal, Tuan."

"Apa kau keberatan menceritakan alasannya?" Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tidak, Shikamaru-sama. Karura-sama meninggal ketika melahirkan Gaara dan Sabaku-sama meninggal dalam kecelakaan."

"Kecelakaan? Kecelakaan apa?" Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kinna juga tidak tahu persis, Shikamaru-sama."

"Jadi mereka hanya bertiga di sini—dengan kau, berempat?"

"Benar."

"Mengapa rumahnya luas sekali?"

"Karura-sama menyukai rumah yang luas. Beliau menyukai jika Temari-sama, Kankurou-sama, dan Gaara-sama dapat bermain sebebas-bebasnya."

"Ooh.." Shikamaru hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Berapa umurmu?"

"Ah? Oh.. du, dua puluh satu.." jawab Kinna-san gugup.

Langsung saja Ino memukul Shikamaru tanpa ampun. "Kau benar-benar iseng ya, Shikamaru. Dia gugup tahu, kau tanyakan umurnya setelah kau tanyakan hal serius!" omelnya.

Shikamaru hanya meringis. "Iya, iya… aku tahu. Aku juga kan hanya bercanda." balasnya sewot. "Maaf ya, Kinna-san." katanya mengusap pipinya. Untung pukulan Ino kali ini tidak berbekas.

Kinna-san hanya tertawa kecil. "Hahaha… tidak apa, kok. Aku tadi hanya sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru-sama. Sudahlah Ino, tak usah terlalu dipermasalahkan."

Ino nyengir sebagai tanda permintaan maaf kepada sahabatnya itu. "Maaf, deh. Hehe.."

"Hu-uh."

Setelah mengusap pipinya beberapa saat, Shikamaru kembali serius. "Hei, kau bilang tadi umurmu dua puluh satu. Dan kau tahu kalau ibu Gaara meninggal ketika melahirkan dia padahal Gaara berumur err.. sekitar tiga belas tahunan, kan? Jadi kau sudah di sini sejak kecil?" tanyanya, membuat Ino pusing karena bingung. *lha, ini si Ino pusing apa bingung?

Untung Kinna-san cukup cerdas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru yang bertubi-tubi dan cukup cepat itu. "Hemm… sebenarnya umur Gaara-sama kurang lebih sebaya dengan kalian. Tapi kalau dia sedang sedih, dia memang memeluk bonekanya." Jelasnya membuat Ino dan Shikamaru melongo. "Dan soal itu, Kinna memang sudah lama di sini. Ibuku bekerja di sini bahkan sebelum mengandungku, jadi Kinna hanya melanjutkan pekerjaan beliau."

Lagi-lagi sepasang sahabat di hadapan Kinna-san hanya mengangguk-angguk. Masih kaget dengan hobi Gaara. Iyalah, seorang Gaara Sabaku, masih megang boneka? Apa kata dunia? *bletakk

"Tolong jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa kalau aku memberitahu kalian soal ini. Bisa-bisa Gaara mengamuk dan menghancurkan rumah."

Untuk keberapa kalinya dalam beberapa menit, Shikamaru dan Ino mengangguk. Tanpa berkata-kata, masih speechless.

"Kami pulaaang."

Spontan saja tiga orang yang tadi asyik berbincang menoleh. Kinna-san yang bertindak lebih dulu. Setengah berlari ia menuju ketiga majikan mudanya. Tiga sosok yang terbungkus pakaian hitam. Tiga sosok yang masih memancarkan duka dari wajahnya.

"Selamat datang, Temari-sama, Kankurou-sama, Gaara-sama." Sambut Kinna-san membungkukkan badan. Menghormat. Rutinitas ketika salah satu atau seluruh majikannya datang.

"Kinna-san.." sebuah suara memanggil Kinna-san, padahal belum lagi gadis itu sepenuhnya bangun dari bungkukannya.

"Ya, Gaara-sama?"

"Aku lapar. Tolong buatkan sesuatu yang hangat dan berkuah."

"Bagaimana dengan Kankurou-sama?"

"Samakan saja. Jangan ramen."

"Temari-sama?" Kinna-san menatap sedih gadis yang masih diam.

Temari menarik napas panjang berat, mencoba tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau Kinna-san buatkan saja sup untuk kami?"

Kinna-san menoleh kepada Kankurou dan Gaara, meminta persetujuan. Sepertinya tidak masalah.

"Baiklah, akan Kinna buatkan. Ada lagi?" tapi pertanyaan Kinna-san hanya ditanggapi diam. Maka ia pun membungkuk, dan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sup sesuai pesanan.

Temari beranjak menuju ruang duduk. Ia mendapati Shikamaru sedang memperhatikan beberapa lukisan yang terpajang.

"Hei, Shikamaru." panggilnya. Langsung saja yang dipanggil menoleh. Menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya.

"Ke kamarku, yuk!" Temari langsung menyambar tangan Shikamaru.

"Eh?"

"Yee.. malah 'eh'. Sudah… jangan banyak omong!"

Temari membuka pintu kamarnya. Tampak kamar dengan barang-barang berwarna suram. Sebuah kasur ukuran standar dengan warna hitam dan ungu muda, meja belajar berwarna hitam, sebuah rak buku hitam, meja kecil dan beberapa kursi, serta beberapa barang lainnya yang berwarna senada; ungu, hitam, atau kelabu.

Kamar Temari ternyata dipenuhi warna-warna suram. Kontras dengan kamar Ino—Shikamaru pernah tak sengaja melihat kamar Ino ketika sedang berkunjung dengan pintu terbuka—yang nyaris semuanya warna cerah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Temari heran melihat Shikamaru masih diam di depan kamarnya. _Ini orang kok diajakin masuk nggak masuk-masuk…_ "Ayo masuk!"

"Tapi biasanya kamar perempuan itu rahasia pribadinya, kan?"

"Kankurou dan Gaara juga sering masuk, kok!" ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Itu kan adikmu." Kilah Shikamaru.

Temari menghela napas. "Keras kepala kau. A-y-o-m-a-s-u-k!" ia mendorong Shikamaru masuk.

Dengan ragu, Shikamaru mulai melihat-lihat. Tujuan pertamanya adalah meja rias Temari. Namun, walau namanya meja rias, isinya hanyalah puluhan—bahkan mungkin ratusan—foto yang dipajang dengan bingkai, ditempel di cermin, atau berserakan di meja. Alat rias pun hanya parfum, bedak, dan _sunblock_, itu juga kalau bisa dikatakan sebagai alat rias.

Temari sedang asyik membaca sebuah novel ketika Shikamaru terpaku pada beberapa foto. Foto Temari kecil dengan keluarganya—tanpa Gaara; foto Ino dan dirinya; foto bakery Ino; foto Kankurou dan Gaara ketika kecil; dan foto Temari bersama Chiyo-baasannya..

"Kau akrab sekali dengan Chiyo-baasanmu…" ujar Shikamaru pelan, seperti bergumam pada diri sendiri.

Rupanya telinga Temari cukup tajam untuk mendengar kalimat Shikamaru. Ia menutup novelnya dan berdiri di samping Shikamaru. "Akulah yang paling dekat dengan Chiyo-baasan. Rasanya seminggu tanpa beliau, hidupku ada yang kurang. Terlalu banyak kenanganku bersamanya." Lirih Temari seraya menyentuh foto yang paling ia sukai yang terletak di pojok kiri atas; potret dirinya yang sedang bermain bersama sang nenek.

"Eh, a… aku tidak bermaksud.."

Terlambat. Sebuah kristal yang telah mencair di mata Temari kini merayap turun membasahi pipi putihnya. Semakin lama semakin banyak yang merayap pelan di pipinya. Tak pelak, bulir-bulir yang jatuh sudah membasahi apa saja yang terkena tetesannya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Nanti pasti aku juga bakal menangis sendiri." Katanya mengusap air mata. Bukannya mereda, air matanya justru makin menjadi. Sepertinya sudah ratusan air mata yang turun perlahan lalu jatuh bagaikan rintik hujan. Walau air matanya turun deras, Temari nyaris tidak mengisak. Hanya bahunya yang bergetar. Ia mencoba menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Sudahlah, lepaskan saja. Jangan dipaksakan begitu." Shikamaru mengusap pipi Temari lembut, menghapus air di pipi sang gadis.

Kini Temari tak mampu lagi membendung air mata dan isakannya. Ia kembali menghambur ke pelukan Shikamaru seperti kemarin, menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Pemuda itu pun membalas pelukan Temari dengan belaian. Mencoba menenangkan.

_Ng.. aduh.., kedap suara nggak, ya? Mati aja udah kalo dua adik Temari yang garang itu dating gara-gara suara tangisan. Ntar bisa-bisa tamat riwayat hari ini… _batin Shikamaru celingak-celinguk. Ia mengambil sebuah senter kecil—satu-satunya benda terdekat—lalu mengetuk-ngetukkannya di dinding. _Aman…_ pikirnya setelah mengetahui bahwa ruang tempatnya sekarang kedap suara.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Update bareng chap 4, sebagai permintaan maaf kalo nunggu lama. Maafkan saya yang masih hijau! ^^v

Oh iya, untuk nama ibunya Sabaku bersaudara, setelah aku browse di internet, aku dapetnya ya Karura itu. Tapi untuk ayahnya, sama sekali nggak dapet... maaf kalo salah!

Udah ah, saya nggak mau banyak cingcong, let's next to chapter 4! :D


	4. Di Rumah Sabaku bag 2

Masashi Kishimoto laah.. yang punya

Saya cuman numpang nulis fanfictnya aja!

Enjoy reading. Don't like, just leave this story.

I Lay My Love On You

.

"Temari-sama, Kankurou-sama, Gaara-sama, Shikamaru-sama; waktunya makaaaann!" lengking Ino menirukan kalimat yang sering diucapkan Kinna-san untuk memanggil ketiga majikannya untuk makan.

"Hei, hei.. Kinna-san, sejak kapan kau suka melengking-lengking begitu?" sosok Kankurou datang tanpa 'riasan'. Ia memakai baju coklat yang senada dengan rambutnya. "Merepotkan," katanya mengacak rambut.

Ino yang mendengar kalimat Kankurou tersenyum geli. Rupanya bukan hanya Shikamaru yang menyukai kata yang satu itu.

"Tunggu, kau.." Kankurou berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Ino. "Jadi, yang memanggil untuk makan itu kau?" tanya Kankurou menyakinkan. Telunjuknya mengacung pada Ino yang tersenyum. "Tak apa, kan?" Balas Ino dengan percaya diri.

"Ini bukan rumahmu, tahu! Kau hanya tamu di sini. Seenaknya saja di rumah orang!" semprot Kankurou langsung.

Ino mencibir diam-diam. _Galak amat, sih! Santai dikit bisa, kan? Mending Sai, deh… nggak pernah sampe segitunya!_

"Maafkan saya, Kankurou-sama." Kinna-san membungkuk dalam-dalam kepada Kankurou di samping Ino. Membuat Ino nyaris terkejut atas kelakuannya yang tiba-tiba.

Kankurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa?"

"Atas kelakuan Ino-sama. Seharusnya saya mencegahnya tadi, bukan menyetujui dan membiarkannya."

Kankurou yang sudah melenggang ke kursi melirik Kinna-san. "Ya sudah."

Ino menyeringai kecil. _Kayaknya adek sulung Temari ini naksir Kinna-san, deh. Hahaha… _Ino terkekeh diam-diam, lalu memperhatikan Kankurou. _Yaah.. seenggaknya lumayan lah, daripada make riasan ala badut kayak tadi… _Ino menggeleng kuat-kuat. _Nggak! Nggak! Inget Sai! Inget Sai! Sai!_

Kankurou dan Kinna-san hanya menggeleng heran melihat kelakuan gaje Ino.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa tadi?" Gaara datang dengan tangan di saku celana _jeans_ longgar selututnya. Tubuhnya dibalut kaos bergaris biru dan coklay dengan warna dasar putih.

Ino terpana melihat Gaara. _Wuidiihh… cakep abis! Lebih cocok jadi artis deh, daripada jadi adek si 'badut galak' tadi!_

"Mana Temari-neechan?" Gaara menatap berkeliling, menghentikan lamunan Ino. Sunyi. Tak ada menjawab. Tak ada yang tahu.

"Mana pemuda temanmu itu, cewek pirang bawel?" tanya Kankurou tiba-tiba, menatap Ino dengan tajam.

Yang ditanya hanya cemberut. Menjawab dengan ketus, "Tidak tahu!" Enak saja si 'badut galak' menjulukinya bawel!

Kedua pemuda Sabaku itu saling pandang. Pikiran mereka sama: _Jangan sampai Temari-neechan bersama lelaki pemalas itu!_ Mereka berlari ke kamar Temari.

_Let's see what happened in Temari's room few minutes ago!_

"Ngg… Temari? Waktunya makan, tuh.." kata Shikamaru bingung ketika sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah lengkingan untuk makan. Temari belum mau melepas pelukannya.

Ia harus menunggu beberapa saat hingga Temari menghapus pelukannya. Gadis pirang berkuncir empat itu mengusap air matanya dan terkekeh, "Iya, aku dengar, kok!" lalu menyeringai.

Shikamaru ikut tersenyum. "Ya sudah, ayo." katanya menuju pintu kamar.

Temari mengambil jalan yang berlawanan dengan Shikamaru. Ia menuju kamar madi untuk mencuci muka. Gawat kalau sampai Kankurou dan Gaara melihat bekas air mata di pipinya dan tahu Shikamaru baru dari kamarnya.

Benar saja. Baru beberapa langkah dari batas pintu kamar Temari, Shikamaru sudah dicegat Kankurou.

"Hei, rambut ijuk!" seru Kankurou.

Shikamaru mengangkat alis. _Rambut ijuk? Huh, jangan katakan Temari cerita tentang itu. Dasar adik kakak sama saja!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Temari-neechan?"

"A, apa?" Shikamaru kaget. Ia merinding. _Jangan bilang kalau kedua adiknya tahu kalau tadi… _"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru pura-pura tidak tahu, mencoba manghapus pikirannya.

"Jangan kau tutup-tutupi! Kau baru dari kamar Neechan, kan?" sembur Kankurou.

"Sudah. Jawab saja." kali ini Gaara yang agak di belakang Kankurou angkat bicara. Tangannya masih di saku.

Baru saja si pemuda Nara itu membuka mulut, Temari keluar kamar. "Ada apa?"

"Jangan katakan pemuda itu baru dari kamar Neechan." sahut Gaara setengah mengancam. Telunjuknya mengacung pada Shikamaru.

"Memang kenapa kalau jawabanku, 'Pikiranmu tepat, Master Gaara'?" tantang Temari sedikit mengangkat dagu.

"Apa yang rambut ijuk itu lakukan di kamarmu?" desak Kankurou. Shikamaru ingin sekali membantah, _Aku punya nama tahu! Berhenti memanggilku rambut ijuk!_

"Melihat-lihat fotoku dan koleksi bukuku. Ia juga sedikit membaca novel." jawab Temari setengah berbohong. Oh, ayolah, Temari berbohong demi melindungi seorang laki-laki?

Kankurou mengangkat alis. Tak percaya.

"Lihat saja kamarku. Ada novel yang tergeletak di kursi samping lemari buku." Rupanya Temari cukup lama keluar kamar untuk memberikan bukti dari alasannya.

Temari mecoba mengartikan pandangan Gaara. Berhasil. "Sementara aku membaca novel di kasurku, sambil tiduran."

Kankurou mengintip ke kamar Temari untuk membuktikan yang diucapkan kakaknya. "Tapi…"

"Waktunya makaaaann!" seru Kinna-san mencoba mendinginkan suasana yang mulai memanas. Ia sama sekali tidak suka kalau ketiga Sabaku muda itu sudah mulai bertengkar. Bisa panjang nanti. "Ayo Gaara-sama, berkuah dan hangat sesuai permintaanmu! Kankurou-sama, tepat bukan ramen sesuai pintamu! Temari-sama, sudah Kinna buatkan sup berdasarkan keinginan Nona! Dan Ino-sama beserta Shikamaru-sama, silakan ikut makan bersama kami!"

Diam sesaat.

"Huh." Kankurou yang pertama merespon. Ia maju dan sedikit condong untuk berbisik secara berbisa pada Shikamaru, "Awas kau kalau berani macam-macam pada Neechan!" Gaara mengikuti Kankurou menuju ruang makan.

"Apa yang ia katakan, Shika-kun?" tanya Temari. Shikamaru hanya menguap.

Tapi Kankurou belum puas sampai di situ. Ketika melewati Ino, ia berujar, "Ino-sama, eh? Benar-benar membuat telingaku gatal."

Ino naik darah. "Pujianmu sungguh menyenangkan, Kankurou-CHAN." balasnya membuat Kankurou mendecak dan bergumam tidak jelas.

Temari terkekeh pelan. "Ayo, Shika-kun!" ajaknya mengikuti yang lain menuju ruang makan.

Namun sesampainya di ruang makan yang merangkap dapur itu, Shikamaru justru menarik diri. "Bolehkah saya makan di luar saja? Saya menyukai angin semilir di sini." katanya sopan pada Kinna-san.

"Tak apa. Silakan saja." Kinna-san memberi seporsi makan pada Shikamaru yang dibalas ucapan terima kasih. Lalu beranjak pergi. Ino menyusul di belakang setelah melakukan hal yang sama.

Temari makan dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Tak sekalipun ia berani menatap Kankurou maupun Gaara. "Kinna-san, aku juga akan makan bersama Shika-kun dan Ino-chan di luar. Boleh, kan?" tanyanya mengundang lirikan Kankurou.

"Eh, Temari-sama…" Kinna-san baru ingin mencegah ketika Temari sudah hilang dari jangkauan penglihatannya.

"Hei, Tema-chan!" sapa Ino agak terkejut melihat kedatangan Temari. Nyaris saja nasi di sendoknya jatuh. "Ada apa?"

Temari hanya tersenyum." Menurut kalian ada apa?"

Ingin sekali rasanya Shikamaru menyinggung kedua adik Temari yang _overprotective_ itu. Tapi ia tahu itu tidak sopan karena ia hanya seorang tamu. Maka ia hanya menggumam, "Merepotkan."

Jadi, Ino yang berperan kali ini untuk menyuarakan pikiran sahabat kecilnya. "Pasti karena adikmu yang bermulut tajam itu, ya?" tanyanya sebelum berpikir.

Sebenarnya Temari tidak suka kalau adiknya dicela, namun untuk kali ini ia mengangguk tanda sependapat. "Yup. Kankurou memang benar-benar keterlaluan." Ia beralih pada sang pemuda Nara. "Maafkan kelakuan Gaara dan Kankurou tadi, ya, Shika-kun."

Shikamaru hanya nyengir. "Kurasa tidak apa. Terutama ketika Ino beradu mulut dengan adikmu yang berambut coklat. Wah, perlu diabadikan itu."

Ino langsung menjitak si kepala nanas. Dan ikut tertawa lepas bersama dua sahabatnya.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Shikamaru menatap piring yang berada di tangan Ino dan Temari. "Mau mengembalikan piring?" tawarnya.

"Aku nitip saja, deh." sahut Ino menyerahkan piringnya, menyeringai. Diikuti Temari. Yang diserahkan piring hanya meringis.

Kinna-san sedang mencuci piring ketika Shikamaru menyerahkan tiga piring kotor dan berucap, "Terima kasih banyak supnya. Enak sekali." Kinna-san tersenyum dan menerima piring yang disodorkan.

Ketika Shikamaru berjalan ingin menuju halaman rumah kembali, lagi-lagi Kankurou mencegatnya, kali ini di ruang duduk.

"Lagak saja kau di sini!" semburnya membuat Shikamaru menelengkan kepala ke kanan tanda tak mengerti. "Kau pasti berpura-pura baik untuk merebut Temari-neechan!" lanjut Kankurou menuduh. Wajahnya serius. Tak main-main.

Yang dituduh diam. Ia sama sekali tak membenarkan ucapan Kankurou. Ia memang, ng… menyukai, eh, katakanlah emm… mencintai Temari—Shikamaru _blushing_ memikirkan kalimat ini dalam hatinya, tapi cepat-cepat disingkirkannya sebelum Kankurou melihat wajahnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bermaksud merebut Temari dari kedua adiknya yang _overprotective_nya melebihi stadium empat itu dari laki-laki asing. Yaah... setidaknya asing untuk kedua adik Temari.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ada niat merebutnya dari kalian." tukas Shikamaru sebelum Kankurou mulai banyak cingcong plus hujan lokal dari mulutnya. "Ia hanya sahabatku. Salahkah?"

"Tapi kau pasti mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya," sela Kankurou dingin. "Seperti mencintainya."

"A, apa? Mencintainya?" Shikamaru membeo.

Tepat sekali, Kankurou. Lihatlah Shikamaru yang kini sedang berkeringat dingin!

"Shika-kun? Lama sekali kau?"

Temari! Rasanya Shikamaru ingin sujud syukur karena kedatangan Temari menyelamatkannya dari sang calon adik ipar. (Kankurou: ngarep lo! Nggak bakal gue rela jadi adek ipar lo seumur idup! Temari: ya udah, kawin lari aja deh… xixixi)

"Hei, Temari-neechan," Kankurou menatap lekat-lekat kakaksemata wayangnya yang baru datang. "Jawablah: apa kau punya perasaan khusuas padanya? Suka? Sayang? Cinta?" tanyanya dengan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir. Ia manunjuk lelaki yang dimaksud dengan dagunya.

Sunyi. Temari tak mau menjawab—atau tepatnya, belum mau menjawab. Kankurou memilih diam, menunggu jawaban.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 men—

"Ya, aku memang sayang padanya." Sahut Temari membuat Shikamaru err… salah tingkah? Kankurou tercengang, kecewa. Tampaknya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak ingin memihaknya.

"...sebagai sahabat."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hufft… akhirnya selesai juga chap 4! Kayaknya untuk epilog bakal hiatus deh, mengingat saya sekolah asrama. Tapi mungkin aja seminggu atau 2 minggu lagi bakal update buat epilog, karena untungnya tu sekolah pulang seminggu sekali, hehe… *saya nggak mau nyebutin, bisa-bisa disebut promosi lagi.. ;p*

Makasih banyak yang udah review: **Sarah Ayanami **(lagi, hhe.. thanks berat, yah!), **NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki**, dan **Li Qiu Lollipop. **Apalagi yang jadiin cerita saya sebagai favorit, *emang ada? narsis amat!* arigatou gozaimasu! *jingkrak-jingkrak dalem ati*

Bocoran: yaah… Pokoknya yang terakhir Temari balik ke bakery dan… dor! Tunggu yah.. hehe…

Sedikit info, sebenernya untuk judul aku ambil dari lagu, dan tu lagu bakal muncul di chap akhir…


	5. Dor! dan Epilog

Masashi Kishimoto laah.. yang punya

Saya cuman numpang nulis fanfictnya aja!

Enjoy reading. Don't like, just leave this story.

I Lay My Love On You

.

Setelah habis masa dukanya, Temari memutuskan kembali ke bakery Ino. Apalagi tabungannya mulai menipis padahal Kankurou dan Gaara masih harus sekolah. Kinna-san memang baik, ia sama sekali tidak mengungkit soal gaji. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak enak.

"Tema-chan! Kau kembali!" sambut Ino nyaris memekik saking senangnya. Untung bakery sedang tidak ramai.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?"

Temari tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Mereka berpelukan. "Aku rindu padamu.." kata Ino. Temari mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Hee... akhirnya kau datang juga." ujar seseorang yang sedang menempati salah satu meja. Shikamaru tersenyum.

_Just a smile and the rain is gone_

_Can hardly believe it, yeah_

_There's an angel standing next to me_

_Reaching for my heart_

Temari merasakan pipinya memanas. Ya Tuhan, apa ini?

"Duduk saja di samping Shikamaru daripada kau berdiri. Lebih baik kau jangan bekerja dulu." Temari mengangguk. Menghampiri Shikamaru lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah baikan, kan?" tanya Shikamaru ketika Temari baru saja mengempaskan diri di bangku.

"Tentu saja. Aku pun juga harus menanggung biaya hidup keluargaku." sahut Temari, tersenyum. Mencoba membuktikan dirinya tak apa-apa.

_Just a smile and there's no way back_

_Can hardly believe it, yeah_

_But there's an angel calling me_

_Reaching for my heart_

"Lagipula mau ditangisi seberapa lama juga Chiyo-baasan tidak akan hidup lagi," tambah Temari.

_I'll know that I'll be ok now_

_'Cause this time is real_

"Kau mendengar apa, sih?" tanya Temari mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Asyik sekali." katanya, memperhatikan Shikamaru yang sibuk dengan earphone di telinga.

"Oh, kau mau mendengar juga?" Shikamaru melepas kedua earphonenya sejenak, lalu memberikan salah satu kepada Temari. Diam-diam ia mengganti lagu yang tadinya Nightmare milik Avenged Sevenfold menjadi lagu lain dan langsung ke reffnya.

_I lay my love on you_

_It's all I wanna do_

_Everytime I breathe I feel brand new_

_You open up my heart_

_Show me all your love_

_And walk right through_

_As I lay my love on you_

Muka Temari memerah. Ia memandang Shikamaru nyaris tak percaya.

_I was in lost in a lonely place_

_Could hardly believe it, yeah_

_Holding on to yesterday_

_Far, far too long_

_._

_I believe it's ok_

_Cause this time is real_

"Kau mau kan, jadi pacarku?" tembak Shikamaru, menegaskan reff lagu I Lay My Love On You milik Westlife itu. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Temari. Meremas pelan, tepatnya.

"Ngg.. aku.. mau.." semburat di muka Temari makin terlihat jelas. Bahkan ia nyaris tak berani memandang Shikamaru.

_I lay my love on you_

_You make me feel brand new_

_Show me all your love_

_And walk right through_

_As I lay my love on you_

_. _

_Like once in a lifetime_

_You change my world_

"Kalau begitu, nanti kau panggil aku Shikamaru, oke?" kata Shikamaru memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Temari tersenyum. "Kau juga. Panggil aku Temari."

_I lay my love on you_

_It's all I wanna do_

_Everytime I breathe I feel brand new _

_Show me all your love_

_And walk right through_

_As I lay my love on you_

"Heeeii.." Temari dan Shikamaru menoleh, buru-buru melepas pegangan tangan mereka. Dan mendapati Ino yang asyik menyeringai nakal. "Aku mengganggu kencan pertama kalian, ya? Ya sudah, lanjutkan saja." Katanya berlalu.

"Huh, Inooo(-chaaaan)…!" seru pasangan baru yang baru saja dipergok.

DEG!

"Aneh.."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk…"

"Temari-neechan?" tebak pemuda berambut merah.

"Sepertinya." Kankurou gelisah. "Kuharap bukan pemuda berambut ijuk itu—ah, siapa namanya? Shiak, eh, Shika?"

"Shikamaru."

"Ya, ya, itulah."

"Buruk."

Ya ampun, Shikamaru itu separah apa, sih, untuk mereka berdua?

.

Epilog

"APPAAA?"

Temari sampai harus menutup telinganya mendengar jeritan sang adik sulung. Gaara tetap datar tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, tapi semua yang mengenalnya tahu ia menunjukkan ekpresi kurang suka. Temari cemberut melihat tanggapan kedua adiknya.

"Kau… oh, tidak, Temari. Katakan yang tadi hanyalah sebuah lelucon!"

"Aku serius."

"Tapi.. kau… tidak tidak. Kau bercanda!"

"Aku _serius_, Kankurou!" Temari memberikan penekanan pada kata serius. Gemas.

"Sudah kuduga. Pantas saja aku pernah bermimpi kau berubah menjadi rusa!" Kankurou berjalan mondar-mandir.

Temari makin cemberut. "Tidak separah itu, Kanku."

"Dan kini kau akan benar-benar menjadi rusa! Sebentar lagi malah!"

"Oh, kau tahu Shrek? Jangan-jangan malah menjadi ogre!"

"Itu sungguh-sungguh mengerikan!"

Temari tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kankurou masih terus merepet. Makhuk apa yang sebenarnya menyerang otaknya? Jin ifrit?

"Ya ampun, tak bisa kubayangkan kau akan berkaki empat dan memiliki tanduk! Atau monster hijau menjijikkan dengan kuping terompet!"

"Aku hanya berpacaran dengannya, itu saja!" seru Temari berusaha menyadarkan Kankurou. "Shikamaru juga bukan rusa maupun ogre!" Namun Kankurou tak bereaksi.

Temari menoleh pada Gaara. Ia memberikan pandangan putus asa yang kurang lebih berarti, _Cepat, keluarkan makhluk halus dari pikiran Kankurou. Aku tak sanggup…_

Langsung saja muncul pasir-pasir yang mulai berkumpul. Masih diam, Gaara memusatkan perhatian pada Kankurou.

"Err—Gaara?" Kankurou bergidik ketika menyadari pasir-pasir di kakinya bersiap meremukkan.

Temari _sweatdrop_. Tidak Kankurou, tidak Gaara... sama saja!

.

Tamat tamat tamat tamat tamatttt! Akhirnya selesai juga dengan ending yang sangat sangat pendek. Gomen banget kalo tidak memuaskan. Apalagi waktu Kankurou, maaf banget kalo jayus abiss! Saya sama sekali nggak bisa bikin humor, apalagi yang bikin ngakak.

Untuk yang 'penembakan' dengan lagu, murni ide mendadak. Saya sama sekali nggak bermaksud nyuri ide orang, karena ni cerita udah muncul di kepala kurang lebih Oktober atau November (dan baru selesai sekarang? Ya ampun, kebiasaan ngaret muncul lagi, neh!).

Saya nggak tau deh, bakal bikin fic baru atau nggak. Masalahnya, para guru-guru sangat kejam memberikan tugas dan ulangan dengan materi bertumpuk! TTATT

Belum lagi… ah, saya jadi curhat, deh! Yaah.. pokoknya saya benar-benar mohon maaf kalo updatenya kelamaan, humornya garing banget, dan lirik I Lay My Love On You ada yang salah. Ini lagu saya cari liriknya kok pada beda-beda… akhirnya dengerin sambil liat lirik, trus nyocokin lirik ma pendengarannya. Huaah… repot!

Eh, cukup cukup! Saya mulai curhat lagi…

Pokoknya makasih banget yg udah review di chap 4: **LiQiu Lollipop**, **Kagome Sabaku**, **CharLene Choi**. Juga yang menunggu-nunggu cerita saya, hahaha… *pede mode on*

Salam,

Dark


End file.
